


What Else Can You Do

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, post ep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened between the bar and the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Else Can You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by someone on Tumblr.

“What else can you do?” Fiona drunkenly asks, because as focused, as she’d been most of the night, Madison has a certain charming quality that is contagious and try as she might, Fiona has always been a sucker for charming magnetic personalities.

 

“Just that—“ Madison says and sends a trashcan flying across the street with the flick of her finger. She’s got one arm hooked into the older woman’s as they use each other for balance while walking through the darkened, damp streets of New Orleans. “—and this.” She holds her palm out, bringing them both to a stop as a small flame springs up as if from her skin and dances against the gentle breeze, standing about three inches high before it begins to grow and grow.

 

At the sound of approaching footsteps from around a nearby corner, Fiona swiftly encloses Madison’s hand in her own, curling it into a fist so that the flame disappears instantly.

 

Madison gives a girlish giggle and Fiona smiles, first telling herself to stop this foolishness immediately and get her mind back on track—the track of securing her position as Supreme that is—however, once Madison turns her still heated palm over and holds Fiona’s hand, webbing their fingers together, the girlishness disappears and a that cleverness and maturity that can only come from experience only certain people experience by Madison’s young age bursts forth through the young woman’s eyes and boars right into Fiona like a thunderbolt.

 

Fiona feels a flutter in her stomach then, warmth that travels throughout her body as if flowing through her veins and she tilts her head to the side in question.

 

“Oh, and that, too.” Madison smirks.

 

“What are you doing—“ Fiona’s question dies in a sigh as the warmth becomes a hotter than hell sensation that makes her knees weak and she closes her eyes for a moment to allow herself the full effect of it. She nearly moans when Madison leans in to lightly kiss the side of her neck, her breath leaving a ghostly trail along with a coat of goose bumps when she draws back and captures Fiona’s gaze.

 

“I can make you feel things.”

 

Fiona breathes carefully in and out through her nose, her chest rising and falling with strained control as Madison does something, something like a wave of arousal that doesn’t really get there before it draws back and leaves her gasping.

 

“You have to let me touch you first,” the younger woman says clearly, all the while leading Fiona into a dark alley before she gently pushes her against an out of sight corner.

 

Madison’s fingers tickle Fiona’s thigh underneath the skirt of her dress and she stares at the young blonde through a hooded gaze.

 

Fiona feels Madison inside her at the same moment they kiss and she isn’t sure even the sudden cold weather could stop them from doing what they’re doing.

 

And it’s all the more unfortunate, when Madison orders Fiona to let go and she does with surprising intensity, that the talented young, talented Madison has to die. 


End file.
